


Little More

by radiante_verano



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, a little angsty, if the structure of the fic looks weird please tell me, super slight mention of jackbum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiante_verano/pseuds/radiante_verano
Summary: Jinyoung wondered what it would be like to spend his life like this; softly cocooned in their warm apartment, snow falling outside, Mark’s soft heartbeat under his palm.





	Little More

Alessia Cara - A Little More

Spring  
April 2018 

Jinyoung smiles bittersweetly as he watches Mark interacting with his old friends, envious of their shared history, their high school memories, childhood and teenage years spent together making life lasting memories. He watches fondly as Mark laughs loudly at something his friend says, gripping him in a headlock, threatening to reveal his darkest secrets if he messes with him again.

Mark turns around and smiles at jinyoung, hoping he doesn’t feel left out, he’s gotten a little carried away, excited at seeing his friends after so long. It’s so rare that plans actually work out and all his friends are together in one place. He’d wanted Jinyoung to meet all his friends, to show them his best friend, how glad he was to have met a friend so wonderful and understanding. Jinyoung made university bearable for quiet and shy Mark.

Jinyoung didn’t understand why his stomach dropped when he was Mark interacting with his ex, all soft smiles and shared looks, like they were in a world of their own. Maybe he wasn’t used to sharing Mark, afterall, besides him and Jackson, Mark didn’t really have any close friends at university, all his other friends being his or jackson’s friends. 

Mark didn’t understand why Jinyoung looked away when he turned to catch his eye. Jinyoung was well aware of his sexuality and had shown complete support any time the topic had come up. He hadn’t expected to reconnect with his ex so well, the spark that he thought had died, somehow felt like it was burning bright. He had a date with him next week. He was relieved, it wasn’t easy for him to approach new people and reconnecting with someone he’d known for a long time meant he could spare himself the awkward introductions and any beginning of new relationship anxiety.

Summer  
July 2018

As far as miracles go this may be a small one but for Jinyoung, it’s a big deal. The group has finally planned a week off to celebrate the end of exams together. Between summer jobs and visiting their families, it’s been hard for everyone to match dates, but a few compromises here and there and the group is travelling to the beach together in their rented caravan. All Jinyoung wants to do is spend some time with his friends, relieve himself of the pressure and stress of Real life. But that seems to all fade away when Mark arrives with his now boyfriend, his past boyfriend turned ex turned boyfriend again. He refuses to acknowledge the strange way his stomach drops and chest feels heavy with emotion he doesn’t want to put a name to. 

They seem happy. They seem happy and in love, and while Jinyoung wants rejoice for his introverted friend, all he can do is try to breathe through the pain that seems to be permanently lodged in his chest. It seems cliche and Jinyoung doesn’t want to register the emotions he feels when he sees Mark shyly kissing his boyfriend, he doesn’t want to acknowledge the small voice at the back of his head wishing it was him that Mark was holding so close and looking at with stars in his eyes.

Autumn  
October 2018

Mark has been distant lately. Jinyoung barely catches a glimpse of him on the weekend, he’s practically moved in with his boyfriend. Jinyoung worries he’s rushing this too much but Mark tells him it’s fine, that he’s known his boyfriend for years. Jinyoung bites his tongue, afraid of hurting Mark.

Jinyoung hears the door crashing shut and turns to see a red Mark marching in with a bag dragging behind him. Before he can ask what the matter is Mark is dropping everything and moving to hug him, draping himself over Jinyoung’s body, like it doesn’t make his heart tremble the way Jinyoung feels his doing. It’s unfair that Mark remains unaffected by their proximity but Jinyoung is doing the best to maintain his composure, shaking hands running over Mark’s back in soothing motions, hoping he can’t hear his heart thumping loudly in chest.

The next day, Mark is back to smiling widely explaining he’d talked it out with his boyfriend and they were okay again. The same situation repeats itself over and over again over the next couple of months but nothing Jinyoung says seems to get through to Mark, who insists it’s natural that couples bicker. Jinyoung points out that the couple of their group, Jaebum and Jackson, bicker all the time but it never ends with one of them storming out every fight, while they argue constantly they love each other too much to let the other storm out in the middle of the night in the cold. Mark just laughs and says that every couple is different. All Jinyoung can think is how he would rather sleep in the cold than let Mark walk out of the apartment at night after a fight, how he would never let a fight escalate to the point that one of them felt like they couldn’t even share the same space without their relationship taking a turn for the worse. In Jinyoung’s opinion Mark’s boyfriend doesn’t fight for him enough, but who is he to say anything. He’s silently been in love with his best friend for years.

Winter  
December 2018

Jinyoung stares at Mark across the room, looking too fragile, too breakable, for his liking, their eyes meet, and the beautiful spark in Mark’s eyes comes to life as he smiles softly at him. It’s been a week since Mark broke up with his boyfriend, a week of Mark spending the night at Jinyoung’s, watching movies together, tearfully gorging on tubs of ice cream despite the snowfall outside. He knows he shouldn’t feel this way but deep (not so deep) down Jinyoung feels glad to have Mark all to himself. He recalls the way his stomach had flipped when Mark had fallen asleep on his shoulder, face finally rid of the lines between his forehead, mouth slightly open as he breathed in and out slowly. Before he knew it, Jinyoung’s hand was moving and he gently laid Mark’s head onto his lap, fingers brushing through his hair, bottom lip between his teeth, breath held, hands shaking for some unknown reason.  
Jinyoung wondered what it would be like to spend his life like this; softly cocooned in their warm apartment, snow falling outside, Mark’s soft heartbeat under his palm. Eternity spent with a friend that somehow felt far more important to hold the title just friend, and too close to call a brother.


End file.
